flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45 ---- Copperdusk shot an annoyed look at Falconheart. "Sssh! I don't want the whole camp finding out, and I need to tell Hiddenshade first," she hissed to the dark brown warrior. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Stormstar leaped to his paws, the atheltic tom's hackles raised. "Gather a patrol at once, we cannot have kits running around without an adult!" Memories of his kithood flashed in his mind, when he and Shadowpelt had nearly become wolf-food. (So basically, have him ask random cats to make a patrol with him, announce it publically)Stormstar 21:50, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream stepped forward. "I'll go on the patrol." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 21:56, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "Hard not to overhear, as I'm basically stuck here," Falconheart muttered, leaning on her side. "Go tell him. He'll be overjoyed." She sighed and turned her head to the entrance. Across camp, Streamwing and Nightstripe came back from burying Stormwillow, Streamwing heading for the medicine den. It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 21:57, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded courtly. "Of course I'm going to tell him - he's my mate. Don't you dare tell anyone you found out, okay?" The dark ginger deputy then trotted back out of the medicine den, feeling better that at last she knew what was up. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart smirked but said nothing. Streamwing took Copperdusk's place, checking on her sister. Sunsetflare stepped forward. "I'll look for them. They're my kits, afterall." It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Fernstorm nodded to Bluestream. "Alright, Everyone! Inernokit, Sunshinekit and Violetkit are missing! we need cats for the patrol." ----- Violetkit looked around, she pounced on Infernokit's tail. "This is fun, breaking the rules." she purred. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream snorted. "Those kits need to be rescued before something bad happens," the blue-gray tom grunted as he padded up to join Fernstorm. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (hey patch, it's Sunrisekit, not Sunshinekit) Sunrisekit skipped forward. "Yeah, it's fun to be out of camp!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 22:21, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (Redclaw needs a good plot..) Redclaw padded over to Bluestream and Fernstorm. "I'll come too." Meanwhile, Redfur laid in a patch of sun, still mourning inside about the loss of his mate. Every storm runs out of rain just like every dark night fades 22:24, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk paused for a moment, before looking for Hiddenshade. If it was true, what Mintfrost said, that she was expecting kits... she had to tell her mate. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:32, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade gazed at his mate, eyes round with worry. "What is it? Are you ok?!"---- Infernokit batted Violetkit's ears. "See? You two were all worried!"---- Larkshade, too tired to patrol, didn't volunteer to patrol.Stormstar 22:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk breathed a sigh. How was she going to break the news to Hiddenshade. "...Hiddenshade, I'm fine..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:37, September 30, 2015 (UTC) He let out a massive sigh of relief, his body relaxing greatly before nuzzling Copperdusk's cheek. "Oh thank StarClan..."Stormstar 22:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (aaaand he doesn't suspect anything xD) Copperdusk purred as she pressed into Hiddenshade's side. One of the kits inside her kicked her, but she was prepared this time. Now what was troubling her was how she was going to tell Hiddenshade... --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 22:41, September 30, 2015 (UTC) (whoops) Fernstorm nodded. "That should be enough, lets go." he meowed leading the way. ----- Violetkit flinched at Infernokit's batting paws. Don't let him see my scar! Infernokit didn't say anything so that meant he didn't see. she sgihed with releif. "Yeah, you were right we were wrong." When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 22:44, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream followed Fernstorm, his ears pricked as he kept on alert for any kits he could see. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:01, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Infernokit blinked in surprise as the molly didn't fight back, stepping away and cocking his head in confusion.---- Hiddenshade closed his eyes as he breathed in his mate's scent. "...Are you sure you're ok? You smell...different."Stormstar 23:03, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit looked at Infernokit. "why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, then, they heard a growl. "What was that?" Violetkit asked When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk sighed. She'd known that Hiddenshade would suspect something sooner or later... maybe he should tell him... "I'm fine, Hiddenshade,' the deputy repeated. "...But there is something I must tell you. Something in private." (>:D) --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:06, September 30, 2015 (UTC) The tom's eyes shone with confusion, but the former leader nodded anyways. "Alright, let's get out of camp." Hiddenshade murmured, turning to exit.---- Infernokit ruffled his fur. "I dunno, maybe my belly...?"Stormstar 23:09, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk nodded, and led the way out, as the deputy searched for a quiet place to break the news to her love. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 23:12, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Sunrisekit's teal blue eyes shone. "Maybe it was a fox!" Giggling, she pretended to be a fox. "Rrow! I'm going to get you and eat you right up!" It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:16, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Violetkit glanced uneasily at the undergrowth. She sniffed it then a black nose appeared. A foxes narrow face slid in eyes fixed on the kits. "Run!" Violetkit yowled. When life gives you lemons you marry them and leave the world wonderingWHYyou did it 23:19, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Screaming, Sunrisekit nudged her brother. "Run!' It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep. 23:21, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan